


Váratlan jó fordulat

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Developing Relationship, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Prompt Fill, Secret Lovers, Translation, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: Loki valami olyasmit tesz, ami nagyon messze esik a jellemétől. Tony meglepődik ugyan, de panaszkodni biztosan nem fog.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	Váratlan jó fordulat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).
  * A translation of [Unexpected Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928453) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Az író az eredeti angol verziót **SilverScaler3000** promptja alapján írta és neki is ajánlotta.

Peternek meg kellett volna halnia. Nem volt rá értelmes magyarázat, hogy a fiú miért nem veszett ott. Semmi nem kellett volna már, hogy legyen, csak csontok és vér, de ő elsétált egy karcolás nélkül, és mindenki őrjöngött a boldogságtól. Még Peter is meglepődött.

A Bosszúállók csodának hívták, Thor megköszönte az Isteneknek.

Tony-t nem győzte meg a többiek lelkesedése. Ez biztos, hogy nem egy isteni csoda volt. Hogyha ez egy csoda volt, akkor annak a csodának van két rohadt _szarva_.

És ha tényleg ez volt a helyzet, akkor Tony komolyan nem tudta, hogy hogyan viszonyuljon hozzá.

Loki az ellenség volt. Loki nem érdekelte, hogy a Bosszúállókat eltapossák, mint "a hangyák, amik valójában." De Loki Tony szeretője is volt. A titkos szeretője. Az ellensége ész veszejtően jó szexuális extrákkal. Nem voltak köztük érzések vagy elköteleződés, csak egy év, királyi gyönyörök és a kimondatlan szabály, hogy még az éjszaka leple alatt elválnak. De ha tényleg ez volt a helyzet, akkor miért mentette meg Loki Petert?

Mikor visszaért az emeletére fel és lejárkált a lakásban. Össze volt zavarodva, és mégis, hálás volt. Tony tudta, hogy Loki volt az, nem volt szüksége JARVISra, hogy leigazolja a férfi személyazonosságát. Egyszerűen csak tudta - de nem tudta, hogy mik is voltak a férfi tervei ezek után. Nem, legalábbis akkor nem, ha Tony nem értette félre, hogy az egy éven át tartó vad éjszakák mit jelenthettek Lokinak. Mert miért mentené meg Loki Petert? Nem tenné, hacsak nem tudná, hogy Tony mennyire szenvedne Peter halálától. ÉS ez olyan apavető gondoskodásra utalt, ami bőven túlmutatott akármilyen hálószobai tevékenység utószelén. Ez azt jelentette, hogy Loki már nem gondolt többe Tony-ra ellenségként, valakiként, akit el kell pusztítani, ehelyett valaki olyasvalakivé vált, akit meg akart Loki védeni.

Ez a gondolat már elég volt ahhoz, hogy Tony szolid magabiztossággal a bár felé vegye az irányt, és meg is torpanjon, amint odaért. Már állt egy pohár az asztalon, megtöltve scotch-al, és egy kis papírcetli mellette. Tony hezitált, mielőtt közelebb ment. Odalépett, felvette és széthajtogatta az összehajtott papírt, csak hogy felfedje az elegánsan kanyarított, zöld betűket.

**Sok víz lefolyt ma a folyón. Pihenj és frissülj fel, Anthony. Ma éjjel nem fárasztalak.**  
**De mostanra, hogy már ismertek előtted szándékaim és érzelmeim feléd, többé nem fogok mélán várakozni.**  
**Holnap, halandóm, el fogok kezdeni udvarolni neked.**

Tony nyelv egyes és valami lágy érzés megbújt a hasában. Nem volt ez az egész teljesen élvezhetetlen.

Tudta, hogy egy két dolog éppen most készül rettenetesen bonyolulttá válni, de Tony-t ez most nem tudta érdekelni. Loki megmentette Peter életét és most már hivatalosan is felhívta magára Peter figyelmét. 

Tony ajkai egy kis mosollyá kunkorodtak, ahogyan másik kezébe vette a poharat, és tisztán jelzi azt, hogy mennyire bízott Lokiban, hogy végig sem gondolta, mielőtt megitta volna az italt, az aggódás legkisebb szikrája nélkül.

Egy félisten fog neki udvarolni.

Ez aztán jó móka lesz.


End file.
